Amor, Frialdad Y Una Relación
by Asako-08
Summary: [HHr]Es algo cruel al principio pero las cosas van a cambiar, la vida de estos dos chicos va a dar una vuelta de 360º, y todo por un simple....si lo quieren saber lean XD, ah y rr please
1. El Comienzo De Las Confuciones

_N/A :al principio no parece un HHr pero lo es, desde el 2º cap las cosas empiezan a cambiar y la vida de estos dos chicos da un vuelco inesperado_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**Amor, Frialdad Y Una Relación**

-Mugrosa sangre sucia, aléjate de mi de una vez por todas y deja de andarme persiguiendo, pareces un perrito faldero…

-Vete al infierno!

Hermione salio corriendo de la sala común dejando a Harry solo pero con un deje de satisfacción por haberla dejado sin palabras nuevamente, él acostumbraba hacer eso, sobre todo con Hermione, desde que sus padres habían muerto el se dedicó solamente a partirle el corazón a la gente con una frialdad digna de admirar. Ese día se encontró con Hermione por los pasillos del colegio y nada mas que por placer la insultó partiéndole el corazón, nuevamente, porque sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de la chica hacia él.

Cuando se iba se percató de que, en el suelo, había un libro que se la había caído a Hermione, no le importó demasiado, al principio ya que ella siempre se lo pasaba en la biblioteca con libros y pensó en devolvérselo y así aprovechar el momento para humillarla aún más, realmente disfrutaba de eso, o por lo menos eso creía.

Pretendía salir de ese lugar pero su vista se fijó nuevamente en el libro, finalmente la curiosidad lo venció, recogió el libro y lo comenzó a leer.

Se dio cuenta de que esa chica en realidad lo quería y el lo quiso negar todo el tiempo diciéndose a sí mismo que era solo un capricho de niña pero no se iba a dejar vencer, no iba a abandonar su aspecto frío y cruel por una chica, ¿o si?

Harry se dio cuenta de que en algunas páginas había gotas de agua, enseguida se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas derramadas por los insultos que él nunca pensó antes de decir.

Al leer se dio cuenta que cada página estaba dedicada a él, en ellas decía todo lo que la chica sentía hacia él, todo lo que el no quiso que pasara estaba pasando, estaba sintiendo cierta atracción sobre la chica que siempre había tratado como a un estorbo y sin darse cuenta sus verdaderos sentimientos empezaron a aflorar, lo que guardaba secretamente en el fondo de su ser, lo que ni siquiera el sabía empezaba a surgir, para él era una sensación nueva, extraña, era AMOR, sin darse cuenta durante los 6 años de colegio se había dedicado a insultar, más que a nadie, a Hermione Jane Granger y toda su frialdad se transformó en amor, el más puro y sincero de los sentimientos pero hasta entones desconocido por él.

Después de leer el preciado libro para la chica, Harry, comenzó a vagar por el colegio, caminaba sin rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la biblioteca, en ese instante, dio un salto, se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la sabelotodo que el tanto odiaba al principio. Sintió ganas de ir a verla y pedir disculpas por todo el mal hecho hacia la chica pero no se atrevía a ir.

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba en su cuarto dispuesta a escribir lo sucedido en su diario mientras lloraba amargamente, lloraba por un chico, por Harry James Potter, su primer amor, su verdugo, la persona que la atormentaba día y noche, pero ella lo amaba. Pero para sorpresa de ella no lo encontró. Mil ideas pasaron por su mente pero ninguna fue la correcta. Salió de la sala común con la esperanza de encontrarlo botado en la entrada pero su desesperación aumentó al no encontrarlo ahí, recorrió muchos pasillos mientras miles de retratos le reclamaban que apagara es luz, de repente recordó algo, era una bruja, con un simple hechizo podía haber encontrado su diario pero la desesperación no la había pensar claramente.

_-Accio Diario_

El diario llegó volando mágicamente a sus manos, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con una persona que la vigilaba muy de cerca, exactamente desde la dirección de donde provenía el diario, se le acerco lentamente mientras ella estaba preparada para recibir miles de insultos, pero esta vez no saldría corriendo, lo enfrentaría como debió hacerlo desde el principio.

-Que haces a estas horas fuera de tu habitación, Granger?

-Nada que te importe, Potter

-Sabes algo, por una pequeña casualidad encontré un diario, mejor dicho tu diario…

-Porque debería saber yo si tu encontraste mi diario?-interrumpió la chica

-Bien, como decía, encontré tu diario y como estaba desocupado no encontré nada mejor que leerlo – estas palabras las dijo con un pequeño toque de malicia.

-Acaso no sabes el significado de la palabra PRIVACIDAD?

-Me parece que no- dijo apoyándose contra la pared

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, me parece que Potter no es tan inteligente como le hace creer a todo el mundo, y volviendo al tema, privacidad significa: "ALEJA TU ESTUPIDA Y ENTROMETIDA NARIZ DE ASUNTOS AJENOS!"

-Ah, en verdad? – mientras jugaba con la chica su mente creaba un plan para que ella se fuera corriendo, como de costumbre, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, algo que el nunca imaginó querer, sobre todo con la chica de cabello enmarañado a la que la hizo imposible la vida durante tanto tiempo, le decía que…………

**CONTINUARÁ……**

**Muy bien, debido a que mi primer fic no fue de gran éxito, subo este otro, con la esperanza de que lo tomen en cuenta, recibo todo tipo de rr y espero los suficientes para subir el proximo cap**

**Se despide**

**Asako**


	2. Misterios y Aún Más Confuciones

N/A:Aquí les va el 2º capitulo, es algo corto pero es bueno, espero rr

**Amor, Frialdad Y Una Relación**

**Capítulo 2: Confusiones**

… su corazón le decía que…- interrumpió sus pensamientos para salir corriendo hecho un mar de confusiones hacia su cuarto.

Hermione se quedó extrañada al darse cuenta de que esta vez no era ella quien corría, si no quien la hacia correr. Regresó a la sala común para saber que le pasaba a Harry.

El chico de la singular cicatriz estaba en el túnel que dirige al sótano de Honeydunkes, pero estaba sentado en la entrada de este, pensando, meditando, tratando de sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza.

-Porque no puedo? Porque? Porque?

De repente la entrada del túnel se abrió y él rápidamente se puso su capa de invisibilidad, dejando ver a una pareja, ambos de Hufflepuff, en ese instante un vago recuerdo recorrió su mente, recordó la muerte de sus padres, la causa por la frialdad que lo representaba y distinguía además de su fama en Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico.

La pareja se acercaba, lo podían descubrir, fue retrocediendo hasta encontrar la salida al sótano de Honeydunkes, buscó por los alrededores y descubrío una pequeña hendidura donde podía esconderse dejando espacio suficiente para que la pareja pasara. Se quedó inmóvil mientras los Hufflepuff salían al sótano de la tienda, suspiró aliviado y se dirigió de vuelta a Hogwarts. Sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y esperó a que no hubiese nadie para poder salir, luego de eso se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, sin pensar que lo estaban esperando.

x 

-"Que le digo? Que le digo? Y si mejor me voy? Ay! Que hago?"- pensaba Hermione en una butaca cerca de la chimenea en la sala común.

-Ginny!

-Que?

-Ayudame, por favor.

-Pero, Que te pasa?

Entonces Hermione le contó lo sucedido a su mejor amiga.

De repente, el retrato de "La Señora Gorda", se abrió dejando pasar a un chico.

x 

Harry dobló una esquina para encontrarse con el retrato de "La Señora Gorda", pero para su sorpresa alguien más lo esperaba. Intentó abrirse pasó pero el chico no lo dejaba pasar.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Potter

-Que lástima que yo no, ahora, si no es mucha la molestia te pediría que salieras de mi camino, no necesito estorbos como tu en mi vida. Quítate de mi camino, Malfoy.

-Ah, si- dijo el Slytherin- yo pensé que Granger era de tu interes.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón del chico, en verdad, ¿le interesaba Hermione, o no?

-Veo que si, pero no te será tan fácil conseguir a Hermione. Adios.

Draco se fue dejando a un Harry aún más confundido que antes. ¿Acaso él igual estaba interesado en Hermione? Otra voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien que los había estado observando.

x 

x 

Ahi esta, el 2 cap, espero que les guste y perdon por haber tardado tanto pero mi compu tenia problemas, espero que me manden sus opiniones y les prometo que el otro cap va a ser mas largo.


End file.
